運命の出会い-Fates
by koma180
Summary: GSR. Sequel to "Romeo and Juliet". / サラと「彼」の出会い編。それはグリッソムにとっても、「運命の出会い」だった。/ Sara met HIM. HE means a lot to Grissom too.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 04 運命の出会い-Fates

Summary : GSR. Sequel to "Romeo and Juliet". / サラと「彼」の出会い編。それはグリッソムにとっても、「運命の出会い」だった。/ Sara met HIM. HE means a lot to Grissom too.

Rating : K

Spoilers : S7#22(侵略者レプティリアン/Leapin' Lizards), S8#6(絆に飢えた狼/Who & What)

AN : これを書いた後、チビサラをもっと書きたくなってしまいました。。。/ After writing this chapter, I started wanting to write more about little Sara.

* * *

Chapter 1

比較的忙しくなかったその日、シフトが終わったときに、グリッソムはサラを朝食に誘った。サラはにこりと微笑んで受けた。  
ダイナーで食事を終えて、タクシーに向かって手を?いで歩きながら、グリッソムがふとサラに尋ねた。  
「今日は、どっちにする？」  
サラは悪戯っぽく眉を上げて言った。  
「順番的には、そっち？」  
グリッソムは笑った。ここのところ、お互いの部屋を交互に行き来していたからだ。  
しかしグリッソムは少し考える素振りを見せた。  
しまった。今日は彼を預けていない。  
「あー・・・」  
言い淀んだグリッソムを、サラが不安そうに覗き込んだ。  
「何か、予定あった？」  
忘れていたのだろうか？  
・・・勿論、予定があっても、こうして食事が出来るだけでも、今のサラには嬉しかったのだが、それでも、このあとゆっくり過ごせないのは残念だった。  
「いや」  
グリッソムは首を横に振った。  
いつまでも彼のことを隠してはおけまい。それに、彼女はきっと彼を好きになる。  
「分かった。うちにおいで」  
グリッソムが微笑みながら言うと、サラはホッとしたのを隠さずに溜め息をついた。  
そして、タクシーの後部座席で、躊躇いながら、グリッソムの肩に頭を乗せてきた。まだそのぎごちない仕草に、グリッソムは小さく笑いながらも、そっと唇を寄せてサラの髪にキスをした。  
タクシーの中は心地よい静けさに包まれた。

彼の家に着いたとき、サラはグリッソムが玄関を開ける前に躊躇したのを怪訝そうに見た。  
「君に会って欲しい人がいるんだ」  
サラは眉を上げて考えた。  
・・・恋人が『会って欲しい』という人って、たいてい、とても近い親友か、あるいは家族・・・  
サラは目をまん丸に見開いた。  
ちょっと待って。まさか。  
いや待って。まさかそんな。まだそれは早すぎるでしょう？！  
心の準備が出来てない！  
サラはパニックになりかけた。  
グリッソムはそれを面白そうに見ていたが、サラが腕を引いて逃げようとしたのを、慌てて捕まえた。  
「怖がらないで。君も絶対、気に入るから」  
サラは信じられない物を見るようにグリッソムを凝視した。  
グリッソムはそれに頷いて笑いかけ、ドアを開けた。

その瞬間だった。  
何か黒い塊が、廊下の向こうからものすごい勢いで走ってくるのが見えた。  
それはグリッソムに向かって突進してくると、めちゃくちゃに尻尾を振りながら後脚で立ち上がった。  
「よしよし、いい子だ」  
グリッソムが頭を撫でてやると、それはキュンキュンと鼻を鳴らした。  
一通り撫で回してから、グリッソムはその首に手を回して、サラを振り向いた。  
「どうかな？気に入りそうか？」  
「犬・・・飼ってたの？」  
サラはそう言うのが精一杯だった。  
グリッソムは微笑みながら愛犬を見下ろし、頭を軽く2度ほど叩いた。  
犬はサラを見上げ、小首を傾げた。  
「君は、・・・犬を好きかと思ったんだが」  
固まっているサラを見て、グリッソムは少々不安になって耳の後ろを掻きながらそう言った。  
「・・・好きよ」  
サラは辛うじてそう言って、犬を見た。  
犬は小首を傾げたまま、しばらくじっと大きな黒い瞳でサラを見つめていた。  
サラはふっと視線を外して床を見た。それから、ゆっくりその場にしゃがみ込んだ。  
膝をついてから、もう一度ゆっくり犬の顔を見た。静かにゆっくり、右手を挙げると、ちょうど犬の鼻の高さで止めた。  
手の甲を見せながら、サラは小さく微笑んだ。  
「初めまして」  
犬はサラの手に鼻を恐る恐る近づけ、クンクンと匂いを嗅いだ。そしてもう一度ちらりとサラを見上げてから、サラの指をチロリと舐めた。  
サラの顔にゆっくり笑顔が広がる。手を伸ばしてそっと犬の首に触れると、犬は首を傾けて気持ちよさそうに目を閉じた。  
「前から飼ってた？」  
ぐいぐいと頭を押しつけてくる犬の頭と首を撫でながら、サラはグリッソムを見上げて尋ねた。  
「いや、実は・・・」  
グリッソムは、満面の笑みで犬を撫で回すサラを、同じく笑顔で見つめながら、経緯を説明した。  
グリッソムの母親の知人が飼っている犬なのだが、怪我をして入院してしまい、少しの間預かって欲しいとのことで、紆余曲折あってグリッソムの元にやってきたのだった。  
「母は小型犬なら自分でも飼ってみたかったそうなんだが、この通り大きいのでな」  
グリッソムは犬の頭をポンポンと軽く撫でた。  
「これ、ボクサー犬よね？」  
犬の身体を撫で回しながら、サラが聞いてきた。  
「昔、飼ってたことがあると言ってただろう？」  
「ええ」  
サラはほんのちょっと唇を噛みしめたが、犬が甘えるように頭を彼女の脚にこすりつけてきたので、それは直ぐに消えて笑みが戻った。  
サラがうんと子供の頃、まだ4歳か5歳くらいの話だ。両親はまだトレーラーパークで生活していた。正確には、その犬をサラの家で飼っていたわけではなかった。いつからか近所に現れ、近所の犬好き達が餌をやるので居ついたのだろう。  
身体の大きなボクサー犬は、子供達には怖がられていたが、サラは持ち前の好奇心で犬に近づき、そして懐かれた。いつしか外で遊ぶことはすなわちその犬と遊ぶことになった。  
「ボクサー」という犬種を、町の図書館で図鑑を見て知ったのは、もうその犬がいなくなってからだった。  
大人達がその犬を「ボブ」と呼ぶので、サラもそう呼んでいた。  
サラは本を読むのも好きだったが、だからといって家に引きこもっているタイプの子供でもなかった。じっとしているのは嫌いなのだ。  
今でも休みに「一人でゆっくり」するのが苦手で、だから休まず仕事を入れたりもしてしまうのだが、グリッソムと交際するようになってからは、そんなことも減ってきている。  
そんなわけで、外へ遊びに出ては、ボブと走り回ったりした。サラと同い年くらいの子供達は怖がって近づかなかったが、高校生くらいの男の子達は喜んで犬とサラを迎え入れた。  
そう言えばサラの初恋相手もその時の高校生だった。思い起こせば、彼女の年上好きは筋金入りなのだ。  
ボブはなぜかサラにまとわりついた。遊んで疲れ、木陰で横になったボブの背に、頭を乗せて休むのがサラの好きな時間だった。両親が喧嘩を始めると、夜中でも家を出てサラは近所をさまよい歩くのが常だった。そうしていると、どこからともなくボブが現れ、サラの隣にいてくれるのだった。  
そんな話を、確かにグリッソムにしたな、とサラは思い出した。付き合い始めて本当に間もない頃だ。確か公園で保護犬の譲渡会をやっているのを見かけた折だっただろうか。  
サラはもう一度犬の顔を見た。そしてある部分を確かめた。  
「オスなのね」  
確かあのボブは、メスだった。それくらい、子供のサラにでも分かった。ボブをメスだと思う根拠を、得意げに母に説明したときの母の苦笑を、今でもサラは覚えている。  
なぜメスなのに「ボブ」だったのだろうと、ふとサラは今更ながらに思った。誰かが性別も確認せずに適当に呼び始めてそのまま定着してしまったのだろう。  
ボブはサラが小学校に通い始めて数日後、突然消えてしまった。  
母は彼女に「ボブはもう戻らない」と悲しそうに説明した。家を抜け出てさまよい歩く度に、サラはそれでもどこからかボブが現れてくれないかと期待したものだったが、結局その後は一度も姿を見かけることもその話を誰かから聞くこともなかった。  
今思えば、恐らく、未登録の犬なので誰かが保健所に通報して保護されてしまったのだろう。それから1年ほどして、両親は小さな一軒家に移り住んだ。狭いけれど庭があって、ボブがいればここで遊べたのに、と幼心に思ったものだった。  
その家で最後に起こったことを思い出しかけて、サラは慌てて頭を振った。  
「この子、何歳？」  
グリッソムを見上げて、サラは尋ねた。  
「まだ8ヶ月だそうだ」  
サラは目を丸くした。  
「子供じゃない」  
「そうだな」  
身体の大きさに惑わされていたが、黒々と丸い目は、確かにやんちゃそうに見えた。  
「名前は何て言うの？」  
犬に目を戻しながら、サラは何の気なしに尋ねた。  
なぜかグリッソムが渋い顔をしたのに、サラは気付かなかった。犬の首に巻かれた首輪に、文字が書いてあるのを見つけ、サラはそれを視界に入るように滑らせて見た。  
H、A、N・・・  
アルファベットを追って、サラは最後のKの文字で、うっかり噴き出しそうになった。  
「そう・・・きみ、ハンクって言うの」  
背後で、グリッソムが激しく唇を吸う音を、サラははっきり聞いた。ちらりと彼を見上げる。彼はなんとも言えない表情で苦笑していた。彼女の元恋人と同じ名前の犬というのは、やはり気になるようだ、彼ほどの人間でも。  
「いずれ返す犬だから・・・名前を変えるわけにはいかないわね」  
サラが眉を上げて、おかしそうに笑いをこらえながら振り返って言うのを、グリッソムは唇を突き出しながら見た。  
その顔に、サラはとうとう噴き出した。しかしグリッソムには何も言わずに、犬に向き直ると、ぐりぐりとその頭を撫で回した。  
「よろしくね、ハンク」  
犬は尻尾をブウンと振って、サラの顔をペロリと舐めた。  
「ハンク。・・・よしよし、ハンク」  
サラが勢いよくハンクの身体を撫で回すと、犬はごろんと床にひっくり返ってお腹を見せた。  
それをグリッソムは少し驚いて見ていた。  
「私には、お腹を見せたことないんだが・・・」  
サラはグリッソムを見上げ、  
「私、犬には結構好かれるのよ」  
思わずサラは慰めるように言っていた。  
グリッソムはどこか不満そうにしながらも、いつまでも玄関先にいるわけにもいかないと、サラを立たせ、共にリビングルームへ向かった。  
犬のハンクは二人の間を跳ね回るようにしながらついて行った。

グリッソムが留守中は、シッターに預けてトレーニングも受けさせているせいか、ハンクはとても従順だった。時にはグリッソムやサラの靴を夜中噛んでボロボロにしてしまったり、クッションを振り回して中綿をリビング中にまき散らしていたり、シャンプー中にバスルームから走り出て、廊下中に泡と水を飛び散らしたり、閉め出したはずの寝室になぜかいてベッドタイムを邪魔されたり、悪戯や騒動がなかったわけではないが、「長く続くことでもないから」とグリッソムはおおらかに捉えていた。  
サラがハンクとの散歩やジョギングを楽しんでいるのを見るのも、グリッソムには愉しかった。彼女は本当に犬好きで、しつけにも持論があるらしく、特にグリッソムが人間の食べ物を与えることを厳しく叱った。  
二人の最初の喧嘩は、ハンクに与える食べ物についてだったのだが、結局、サラに「昆虫だけじゃなくて犬についてももう少し勉強したら？」と言われ、グリッソムはぐうの音も出なかった。そう言えば以前、「虫を愛するあなたが、なぜゴリラの死を悼まないのか」と言われたことをグリッソムは思い出した。そういう皮肉を言わせればサラ・サイドルの右に出る者はいないのだった。  
ハンクは明らかにサラの方に懐いてはいたが、かといってグリッソムを無視しているわけではなかった。彼が命令したことには、ほとんど従った。  
彼がある程度の命令をこなせるようになると、グリッソムは知り合いの警察犬トレーナーに頼んで、「敵を攻撃する」命令も教えることも考えた。サラを守って貰うのに必要だと思ったのだが、「いずれ返す犬にそこまでしなくても」とサラは反対した。  
「ハンクに、誰かを傷付けるための訓練を受けさせたくない」  
というサラの言葉に、グリッソムはハッとして、それ以上は言葉にしなかった。  
二人は時々、ハンクを返した後、犬を別に飼おうかと話し合うこともあった。犬のいる生活は、思った以上に楽しかったからだ。  
サラは明らかに飼いたそうだったが、彼女のアパートはペット禁止なので、飼うとしたら必然的にグリッソムが飼うことになる。その時間と余裕はないと、今のところグリッソムは言うしかなかった。  
「あんまり情が移っちゃうと、きっと別れが辛くなるわね」  
ハンクを返すときのことを思ってか、サラがしんみりと言った時、グリッソムは僅かに居心地悪く感じた。  
別れが辛いだろうから、深入りしない。  
まさしく彼がサラに対して取った過去数年間の態度を、身につまされて思い出したのだ。  
だが言葉には出さず、グリッソムはただ、サラをそっとベッドの上で抱き寄せたのだった。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

グリッソムの変化に気付いたのは、やはり、キャサリンだった。  
彼のシャツに付いていた毛をめざとく見つけたのだ。  
「人間の毛じゃないわね」  
指で突然毛をつまんで、それを細めた目で眺めて呟くキャサリンに、グリッソムは思わず苦笑した。  
・・・人間の、サラの毛じゃなくて良かった。  
「ペットでも飼い始めたの？」  
軽い気持ちで尋ねたキャサリンは、  
「ちょっとの間、犬を預かってるんだ」  
グリッソムが肩をすくめてそう答えたので、驚いて彼を二度見した。  
「あなたが？犬を？」  
「ああ」  
キャサリンは目を丸くした。  
「そんな時間あるの？」  
「君は知らないかも知れないが、ペットシッターという便利なシステムがあってな」  
わざとらしく人差し指を立てるグリッソムに、キャサリンはふん、と鼻を鳴らした。  
「そんなことぐらい知ってるわ」  
それからキャサリンは、じろじろとグリッソムを眺め回した。  
「・・・なんだ？」  
「ギル・グリッソムが犬をねえ・・・」  
「何か問題でも？」  
「ナントカゴキブリとかナントカグモとかじゃなくて犬とはねえ・・・」  
グリッソムは首を傾けた。  
「そういうのも飼ってる」  
キャサリンは声を立てて笑った。  
「でしょうね」  
それからふと尋ねた。  
「名前は何て言うの？種類は？オス？メス？年齢は？」  
グリッソムは苦笑を浮かべた。  
「8ヶ月の雄のボクサー犬だ」  
わざと名前を答えなかったのだが、キャサリンは意に介さなかったようだった。  
「まあ、子犬ちゃんなの？」  
キャサリンが目を輝かせたので、グリッソムは今度こそ肩を揺らして笑った。  
「子犬は子犬だが、大型犬だから、もうすでに25kgはあるぞ」  
サラが抱き上げながら体重を量っていたから、間違いない。ちなみに比較用に測った彼女自身の体重を、こっそり見たのは内緒だ。あの体重で意外にも力があるのだなとグリッソムは驚いたのだった。しかし標準よりは全然低い。もっと食べさせなければならない。彼女は仕事に集中しすぎると、食事を抜いてしまう癖があるから、私が気をつけなければ。  
「25kg！？」  
キャサリンは目を白黒させた。  
「そんな重い犬、あなた扱えるの？」  
グリッソムは肩をすくめた。  
「まあ、何とかやってるよ」  
サラの手伝いもあるし、とは胸のうちだけに収めた。  
「腰とか膝とか、痛めないでよ」  
キャサリンに言われ、グリッソムはムッとした。  
「人を年寄り扱いしないでくれるかな」  
「年寄りなんだから仕方ないじゃない」  
鼻に皺を寄せたキャサリンにすげなく言われ、グリッソムは唇を尖らせた。  
「ねえ、グリッソム」  
その時、彼のオフィスに入ってきたのはサラだった。  
キャサリンに気付いて、彼女は入り口で足を止めた。  
「どうも、キャサリン」  
「ねえ、サラ。聞いた？グリッソムが犬を飼い始めたんですって！」  
この世の一大事のように言われ、サラは一瞬面食らった。  
ちらりとグリッソムを見ると、彼は肩をすくめていた。サラは慌ててキャサリンに目を戻して、作り笑いを浮かべた。  
「へえ・・・そうなんだ」  
キャサリンは不満そうな顔をした。  
「なによ、驚かないの？」  
サラは首を振った。  
「驚いてるわよ」  
「そう？」  
キャサリンが不審そうにサラを眺め回したので、グリッソムは秘かにドキドキした。  
彼女の服からも、ハンクの毛が出てきたら、どうしよう。一発で見抜かれる。毛だけに、危機一髪・・・いやダジャレを考えている場合ではない。  
しかしグリッソムの懸念をよそに、キャサリンは何も気付かなかった様子でグリッソムを振り返ると、  
「今度、わんちゃんに会いに行くわね」  
と手をひらひらと振ってオフィスを出て行った。早足だったから、きっと休憩室にでも飛び込んで、誰彼構わずこのニュースを広めるだろう。「あの」ギル・グリッソムが、犬を飼い始めたと。  
「大丈夫？」  
サラに話しかけられ、グリッソムは我に返った。彼女はちょっとした微笑を口元にたたえながら、小首を傾げていた。  
グリッソムはじっくりとサラの体を眺め回した。背中の方にまでぐるりと回って、熱心に見つめた。  
そしてしばらくしてから、  
「さすがだな」  
感心したように溜め息をつきながら言った。  
「何が？」  
サラは半分笑いながら、半分怪訝そうにしながら尋ねた。  
そんな風に部下の身体を舐めるように眺め回しているところを、誰かに見られたらどうするのか、と言いかけた言葉は、グリッソムの発言によって遮られた。  
「犬の毛が付いてない」  
サラは軽く眉を上げ、それからキャサリンが出て行った方を振り返り、そしてもう一度グリッソムを見た。  
「出がけに、コロコロしたから」  
「コロコロ」  
「うん、コロコロ」  
粘着テープのことを言っているのだとは分かったが、グリッソムはサラの顔をマジマジと見た。  
「だって、現場に落としたら、困るでしょ」  
真面目な顔でサラは言う。グリッソムはなぜだか愉快な気分がわき上がってきた。何となく、サラが俗語を使っているのが面白く感じたのだ。グリッソムは笑みをこらえながら頭を軽く掻いた。  
「そうだな」  
「なに、何かおかしい？」  
「いや、なんにも」  
グリッソムは言い、机を回って椅子に腰掛けた。眼鏡を胸ポケットから取り出して掛けながら、サラを見やった。  
「それで、用件は？」  
「ああ、そうだった」  
サラは手にしていたファイルをグリッソムに手渡し、事件についての話を始めた。

* * *

Continue to next chapter.

AN2 : 犬のハンクとの出会いを書いてみたくて突貫で書いたので、他の話より推敲が足りてないかもです。  
犬の名前が分かるのはサラが去る直前ですが、名前を聞いた視聴者はみんな(というかGSRファン？)、「は？なんでそんな名前にしたの脚本家？！」と思ったことでしょう・・・というわけで、私なりにその名前だった理由を考えてみたのがこれです。  
そのうちサラとボブの小さな冒険なんてスピンオフを書いちゃうかも知れません。でも私が書くちびっ子は、あんまり可愛くならないんですよね。英語の FanFic には可愛いチビサラがいっぱい溢れてるのになあ・・・


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 04 運命の出会い-Fates

Rating : K

Spoilers : S1#1(非情の街 ラスベガス/Pilot), S2#15(残酷な悪戯/Burden of Proof), S3#17(憎しみのパズル/Crash and Burn), S5#22(主任失格/Weeping Willows)

* * *

Chapter 2

宣言通りキャサリンが犬を見に来たのはその数日後だった。前もって来ると連絡をしてくれたお陰で、グリッソムは見られては困る物を片付けておくことが出来た。ハンクが自分のベッドに持ち込んで噛んでいたサラの買ったばかりのスリッパは、離させるのに苦労したが、何とか奪い返してゴミ箱に捨てた。次に彼女が来るまでにまた買っておかなければ。  
「まあ、本当に大きいのね」  
犬を見るなり、キャサリンは驚いたように言った。信じていなかったのだろうか？  
「初めまして、キャサリンよ」  
キャサリンは笑顔で犬に近づいたが、犬はどこか警戒した様子で、首を低くしてキャサリンを見上げた。  
横目でチラチラとグリッソムの方を何度も見てから、ようやく、ハンクはキャサリンが首を数回撫でるのを許した。  
「8ヶ月？9ヶ月？」  
「もうすぐ9ヶ月かな」  
「どれくらい預かる予定なの？」  
「飼い主が入院していて、退院するまでだ」  
「なんで入院してるの？」  
ハンクがキャサリンの側を離れ、自分のベッドに戻って丸くなってしまったので、仕方なくキャサリンは立ち上がってグリッソムを見た。  
グリッソムは不思議そうにハンクを見ていた。サラにはすぐに心を許した様子だったのに、キャサリンにはあまり関心を持たなかったようだ。  
彼にも趣味嗜好があるのか、あるいは、飼い主の心情にすでにリンクしているのだろうか？  
一人小さく肩をすくめて、グリッソムはキャサリンに向き直った。  
「階段で転んだとかで、骨折したそうだ」  
「随分かかってるのね。大腿骨とか？」  
「そんなとこだろう」  
グリッソムはキッチンに向かいながら答えた。  
「何か飲むか？」  
「冷たいジュースちょうだい」  
当たり前のように答え、キャサリンもグリッソムについてきた。そしてカウンターの椅子にストンと腰を下ろした。  
「それで？相談と言ってたが？」  
ジュースを注いだコップをキャサリンの前に置いて、グリッソムは静かに尋ねた。  
キャサリンは無言でそのジュースを半分ほど勢いよく飲んだ。そしてふぅっと溜め息をついた。  
「ちょっとね・・・」  
キャサリンはブロンドの髪をかき上げた。  
「あなたはもう、部下の評定、出した？」  
ああ、とグリッソムは納得した。キャサリンが主任になって初めての、評定期間が始まっていた。  
グリッソムはややおどけたように答えた。  
「私がそんなに早く書類仕事を出来ると思うか？」  
通達が来たのはまだ三日前だ。  
キャサリンはそんなグリッソムに、軽く乾いた笑いを上げたが、直ぐに真顔に戻った。  
「何て言うか・・・あなたの手伝いをしたことはあったけど、自分でゼロから評価するのって、結構難しいわね」  
コップの縁を撫でながら言うキャサリンに、グリッソムは小さく頷いた。  
「分かるよ。厳しすぎないか、逆に甘すぎないか、いつも不安だ」  
「ええ」  
キャサリンは少し俯いた。  
「私、自分が失敗したばかりだから、なんだかそれを棚に上げて評価していいのかって気がしちゃって」  
グリッソムが首を傾げるのを見て、キャサリンは眉を上げた。しかし何も言わなかった。彼が忘れてしまっているのなら、まあそれはそれで構わない。あんなに怒っていたのに、彼女の不祥事を覚えていないのは不思議ではあるが、ずっと根に持たれても癪だから、そっとしておこう。思い出させることもない。  
「君らしくないな」  
グリッソムはそれだけ言って、自分のコップを傾けた。  
「厳しくしすぎて、ウォリックとニックから恨まれたくないし、でも甘くしすぎて舐められたくないし・・・」  
キャサリンは呟くように言って、溜め息をついた。グリッソムは何も言わなかった。具体的にはアドバイス出来るような事柄ではない。  
それに、グリッソム自身も、実は頭を悩ませていたのだ。特に、ある一人の部下について。彼女に対して、身びいきから甘くなりすぎないように注意したいが、その反動で厳しくなりすぎている気もして、実は何度も評定を書いてはやり直していたのだ。  
こういう難しさがあることはもちろん覚悟はしていたことだが、いざ向き合うと、想像以上にデリケートな問題だと身にしみた。  
「君自身は他人の評価に振り回されることはないだろう」  
ふとグリッソムがそう言うと、キャサリンは怪訝そうに顔を上げた。  
「あの二人だって、君がどういう評価をしても、今更揺らぐようなことはないだろう」  
「私の評価なんて関係ないって事？」  
意外そうにキャサリンは目を丸くした。  
「仕事をやっていく上では影響は少ないだろう、と言うことだ」  
肩をすくめるグリッソムに、キャサリンは少し上目遣いで考えてから、鼻に皺を寄せた。  
「あなたらしい言い草ね」  
部下に好かれようと嫌われようと、関係ない。グリッソムはそう達観しているのだろうと、キャサリンは考えた。  
キャサリンが気にしているのは、親しい間柄の二人と、上司と部下という関係以外のところでの人間関係が、ギクシャクすることだった。  
主任のポストを受けたときから、親しい友人としての関係は比重を下げなければならないことは分かってはいたし、そう努力しているところだったが、実のところ、キャサリンは少し淋しかった。ニックとウォリックが、食事や飲みに行くのに、最近ではほとんどキャサリンを誘うこともなくなった。キャサリンもまた、二人が誘い合っているところに、割り込んで便乗しようとすることも極力しないようにしていた。上司と部下として、線を引こうと努力していたのだ。だから一人でバーに出かけ、ナンパされてあんな失態を犯した。  
もし、キャサリンがこの時、グリッソムが彼女とは真逆の努力をしていると、越えてしまった上司と部下の一線を、どう取り繕うかに頭を悩ませていると知ったら、もう少し気楽になれただろう。  
キャサリンは何度か小さく溜め息をついて、首を勢いよく振った。  
「ま、なんとかするわ」  
それからグリッソムの方を見て聞いた。  
「最近、サラとはどう？」  
グリッソムは思わず飲んでいたオレンジジュースを噴き出しそうになった。  
「・・・サラ？なぜ？？」  
小さくむせているグリッソムを、キャサリンは怪訝そうに見た。  
「だってあなたたちって、しょっちゅう喧嘩してるじゃない」  
「・・・別に喧嘩はしてない」  
たまにはしてるが、仕事には持ち込んでないはずだった。  
「でも時々ピリピリしてたし。ほら、覚えてる？サラが辞める！FBIに行く！て騒いだとき」  
「あ、ああ・・・」  
グリッソムは深呼吸をした。  
「そういえば、あれ、どうやってサラを説得したの？確か花かなんか贈ったのよね、それで？」  
グリッソムは顎をしごいた。それだけだった。  
「それだけだ」  
キャサリンは口をあんぐり開けた。  
「それだけ？たったそれだけで、サラはFBI行きを諦めたの？」  
グリッソムは曖昧に笑った。  
花を贈った翌日、サラは無言でオフィスに入ってきて、グリッソムの机から、自分が置いていった休職願を抜き取ると、そのまま黙って出て行った。そしてその日の帰り際に、ロッカールームで「花、ありがと」と顔も見ずにポツリと言われただけだった。  
それだけだった。  
「グリッソムより」とだけ書いたカードに、彼女は何を思ったのだろう。今度聞いてみようか？と彼が思い巡らせているのを、キャサリンの言葉が引き戻した。  
「よっぽど感動的なメッセージを送ったのね？」  
グリッソムはもう一度曖昧に笑った。  
「我が儘な部下に振り回されるあなたも、チャーミングではあるけど」  
キャサリンはふと話題を変えた。それを聞いたグリッソムは、「君も私を振り回してきた一人だ」と喉まで出かかったが、幸いにも飲み込むことが出来た。  
「そろそろ、彼女でも作ったら？」  
「余計なお世話だ」  
今度は一瞬の間も置かず、思ったことが口をついて出た。  
その時のグリッソムは、それ以上キャサリンに根掘り葉掘り探られたくなくて、どう切り抜けようかと思って顔をしかめたのだが、その表情を、キャサリンは別の意味に誤解したようだった。  
「そうよね、あなたはそういう触れ合いを求めないんだったわね」  
投げやりに、皮肉めいてかけられた言葉に、グリッソムは再び首を傾げた。そしてようやく、先日キャサリンが殺人事件の容疑者にバーでナンパされたことを黙っていてトラブルになりかけたことを思い出した。  
「刹那的な出会いは、要らないと言ったんだ」  
グリッソムはまるで誰かに言い訳をするかのように口の中で呟いた。  
「そういう出会いから本物の恋愛になるかもしれないじゃない」  
キャサリンの言い分に、しかしグリッソムは苦笑して首を振った。  
「もうそんな年じゃないよ」  
きっとサラが聞いていたらムッとするだろうなと思いながら、グリッソムは言った。彼が年齢のことで自虐的に何かを言うと、サラは決まって機嫌が悪くなるのだった。いや、しかし、他の女を口説くことはないと言っているのだから不機嫌になることもないか。  
「昔はラボの女の子とか口説いてたじゃない。あの子、何て言ったっけ。・・・シャーロット？」  
いたなあ、そんな子、とグリッソムはぼんやり考えた。視界の先で、ハンクが後ろ足を上げてポリポリと首元を掻くのが見えた。ああして掻いているとき、口元が変な形に横に伸びるのを見て、サラはケラケラ笑うのだった。  
「なんであの子とは駄目だったの？」  
グリッソムはさすがにイラつきながらキャサリンを見た。  
「もう忘れたよ」  
「ヘザーは？何かあったんでしょ？」  
グリッソムはげんなりした。  
「何も無いよ」  
「嘘よ。ビンビン何か感じてたじゃないの」  
「・・・何も無いよ」  
首を横に振って答えながら、グリッソムは椅子から立ち上がった。  
「さて、用事が済んだのなら、そろそろ帰って休んだらどうかな？」  
自分とキャサリンのコップを両手に持って、キッチンを回り込む。シンクに置いた。  
「そうねえ」  
キャサリンはスツールを左右に揺らした。ちらりと腕時計を見て、  
「リンゼイが帰ってくるし、そろそろ帰るか」  
そう言いながら立ち上がった。  
「そうだ」  
しかし出口に向かって歩き始めた第一歩を止めて、キャサリンは勢いよく振り向いた。見送るため後ろからついて行こうとしていたグリッソムは危うくぶつかるところだった。  
「何て名前なの？あの子」  
キャサリンが指差す方向を見て、グリッソムは口を開き掛けたのを思わず閉じた。  
しかし、彼がその名前にジレンマを感じていることなど、キャサリンに感づかれるわけには行かない。そう思い直して、グリッソムはなるべく冷静を装って言った。  
「ハンクだ」  
彼の努力が成功したのかどうかは分からないが、キャサリンは案の定目を見開いてグリッソムをマジマジと見た。  
「どうかしたか？」  
グリッソムはわざとらしく尋ねた。  
キャサリンはぷっと噴き出して言った。  
「サラには言わない方がいいかも」  
グリッソムはわざとらしく肩をすくめた。  
「なぜ？」  
「だって・・・知ってるでしょ、あの救急隊員とどうなったか」  
グリッソムはやや俯いた。どう答えようか迷ったが、正直に言うことにした。  
「噂は、聞いた」  
キャサリンは何か窺うようにグリッソムを眺めたが、ふと視線を外すと遠い目をした。  
「あの時のサラ、可哀想でね。見てるのいたたまれなくて。つい、慰めちゃったわ」  
「・・・君が？」  
少々驚いてグリッソムは首を傾けた。「彼」の話はほとんどサラとしないから、あの時何があったか、実はグリッソムは詳しくは知らないのだった。ただ、あの優男に本当は婚約者がいた、ということだけ聞いたのだったが、彼にはそれだけでも充分だった。  
「飲みに誘ったの。酔い潰れるまで飲んでいいわよ、奢るからって」  
そう言ってキャサリンは小さく思い出し笑いをした。  
「あんなにサラと喋ったのは初めてだったわね、そう言えば」  
二人で酔っ払って「男なんて！」と愚痴を言い合った。あの救急隊員とどこまでの関係だったのかは、キャサリンは突っ込んでは聞かなかった。ただ愚痴を言って何も否定せずサラに言わせたいままにした。ああいう時には、ただ聞いてあげる耳が必要なのだ。  
グリッソムが自分を何か考えるように見ているのに気付いて、キャサリンは肩をすくめた。  
「特に何を話したってわけじゃないのよ。ただ、男全般に対して、毒を吐き合っただけ」  
グリッソムは両方の眉をぴくりを上げたが、コメントはしないことにした。  
それからまたキャサリンが思い出したように  
「あ」  
と声を上げた。  
「あの時、ウォリックとニックがしたこと、聞いた？」  
何のことだ、とグリッソムが問い掛けたとき、キャサリンの携帯電話が鳴った。  
「おっと」  
テキストメールをさっと読んで、キャサリンは電話を閉じた。  
「行かなきゃ。またね」  
グリッソムに向かって微笑んで、それからキャサリンは犬のハンクに向かって手を振った。  
「またね、ハンク」  
ハンクはむくりと顔を上げて、数秒考えた後、尻尾をゆらりと揺らした。そして、また頭を落とした。  
「随分おっとりした子ね？子犬だって言うから、もうちょっとやんちゃなのかと思ってたわ」  
玄関のドアに向かって歩きながら、キャサリンが言った。  
「もう少し元気なときはあるが・・・」  
特にサラがいると、と言いかけて、グリッソムは慌てて言葉を飲み込んだ。危ない、危ない。そしてさっきキャサリンに何か聞きかけたことを思い出したが、何を聞こうとしたのか分からなかった。  
まあいいか、と思いながら、グリッソムはキャサリンのためにドアを開けた。  
「それじゃ、おやすみ、キャサリン」  
「おやすみ、ギル」  
キャサリンはちらりとウィンクをし、去って行った。

グリッソムの元に一本の悩ましい「連絡」が入ってきたのはその数時間後だった。  
ラボへ出勤する直前に、その一報を受け取った彼は、文字通り頭を抱え込んでしまった。ひとまずハンクをペットシッターへ連れて行き、そこで何となく相談だけして、ラボへ向かった。  
「どうかしたの？」  
シフト開始のミーティングを終えてオフィスに戻ったとき、グリッソムはそう話しかけられて驚いたように振り返った。  
サラが会議室から着いてきていたことに気付いていなかったのだ。  
「ああ、サラ・・・」  
グリッソムはちらりと彼女の肩越しに廊下を見やり、それからドアを閉めた。  
「実はちょっと、困ったことになってな・・・」  
溜め息をつきながら、グリッソムは机に向かうと椅子に座った。  
「困ったこと？」  
サラは机にお尻を半分乗せて寄り掛かるようにしながら、グリッソムの方に身体をねじって向けた。  
グリッソムは眉間を指でしごいてから、口を開いた。  
「さっき出がけに、母から連絡があって」  
サラの眉がさっと寄った。  
「お母さんに、何か？」  
グリッソムはサラの心配そうな顔を見て、慌てて小さく手を振った。  
「いや、母は元気だ」  
「そう」  
サラはほっと小さく息をついた。  
「ハンクの飼い主の女性が、病院で亡くなったそうだ」  
「え？」  
サラが小さく息を飲む。瞬きの回数が増えて、彼女が高速で何かを考えているのが分かる。  
「怪我で、入院してたんでしょ？」  
「そうだ。だが、入院中に心筋発作を起こしたらしい」  
「そう・・・」  
サラは両腕を組んで俯いた。  
グリッソムは再び指で眉間をしごいた。  
「さっきシッターに、そういうわけで、里親探しをしなければならないから、つてがあれば教えて欲しいと伝えておいたよ」  
サラの顔が勢いよく上がった。口を開いて、だがサラは何も言わずに口を閉じた。  
「そう・・・よね」  
ずっとは飼えないよね、と淋しそうにその言葉が口の中に消えた。  
グリッソムは思わず唇を噛んだ。  
彼女がそういう表情をするだろう事は想像していたが、予想以上にそれを見るのは胸が痛んだ。  
サラはしばらく、腕を組んで俯いたまま黙っていたが、やがて体を机から起こすと、  
「・・・仕事してくる」  
小さな声で言って、オフィスを去って行った。  
グリッソムの口から、思わず大きな溜め息が漏れた。

数日後のデートで彼女の部屋へ行ったとき、サラは口数が少なかった。時々、空元気で何か話し始めるのだが、それは続かず直ぐにまた黙り込んでしまった。  
サラが犬のハンクのことで、何か言いたいのをこらえているのが、グリッソムには手を取るように分かった。  
サラはハンクと、もう離れがたいのだ。ハンクとじゃれているときに見せる無邪気な笑顔は、グリッソムにとっても、代え難いものになっていたから、それを失うのは心苦しかった。  
しかし現実問題として、この仕事をしながら、犬の一生涯を引き受けられるか、自信は無かった。  
不規則な生活、もうじき50歳という彼の年齢、大型犬という問題。  
サラがいてくれればかなりの部分で助けにはなるだろうし、もちろんサラもそのつもりだろう。だが。  
大型犬であれば、寿命はおよそ10年ほど。10年後に、介護が必要になったときに、もし彼が独り身だったら。果たして、35kgを超える巨体を彼一人で介護出来るだろうか？シッターなどの力を借りるにしても、あまりにも無責任に手放すようなことは考えられない。  
最後までこの犬の命を預かることを、その責任を全うする覚悟がなければ、簡単には飼うという決断は出来ない。  
しかし、もしサラと付き合っていなければ、彼は全く悩まずに、里親探しを始めているだろう。そもそも、犬を預かるなどという事態にもなってはいなかったはずだ。  
サラが犬好きだから・・・彼女が喜ぶだろうと思ったから。だから彼はハンクを預かることに同意したのだ。勿論そこには、「一時的なことだから」という安易な気持ちがあったのは確かだ。  
しかし今それを悔やんでも仕方あるまい。  
グリッソムはソファで本を読んでいたが、そんなことを考えながらだったので、あまり内容は頭に入ってきてはいなかった。  
「何読んでるの？」  
シャワーから戻ったサラが、隣にあぐらを掻いて座りながら、グリッソムの手元を覗き込んだ。  
「・・・犬の躾の本？」  
怪訝そうに言った後で、サラはハッとしたようにグリッソムの顔を見た。その瞳が輝き出すのを見て、グリッソムは慌てて言った。  
「ちゃんと勉強をしてから決めても、遅くないかと思っただけだ」  
飼うことに決めたわけではないと悟って、サラは明らかにがっかりした。しかし言葉に出しては何も言わなかった。  
ハンクを飼うのはあくまでもグリッソムなのだ。彼女がお願い出来る立場ではないことは重々承知していた。だから、「里親をたらい回しにしないで」と訴えることは卑怯だと、サラにも分かっていた。  
サラは黙ったまま、グリッソムの首筋に伸びた髪の毛をくるくると指に巻いていじった。それからふと、コーヒーテーブルの上に目をやった。そこに積まれた本に手を伸ばす。  
「・・・犬の介護。・・・犬の友。犬のきもち」  
やや古めの教科書のような本と、易しめの躾入門書。そして可愛い写真満載の雑誌。それを手に取ってサラは思わずニヤリと笑った。  
「グリッソム博士が、今度は犬の研究でも始めたのかと、みんな思うんじゃない？」  
「そっちの分野は先人がたくさんいるからな。勉強することはたくさんある」  
「犬語の研究を真面目にしている人もいるくらいだもんね」  
そう言って笑いながら、サラは雑誌をパラパラとめくった。ただ、小型犬を飾り立てた写真集のような本は、サラには少しテイストが合わなかった。  
「ボクサー犬の本はないの？」  
「ネットで注文した」  
「そう」  
それきり、サラはまた黙って本をめくっていた。  
グリッソムは眼鏡の隙間からそんなサラをしばらく観察していたが、やがて本を閉じて話しかけた。  
「サラ」  
「ん？」  
サラはもぞもぞと身動ぎをして身体を寄せてくると、グリッソムの肩に頭を乗せた。  
「・・・ハンクを、どうしたい？」  
グリッソムの問いに、数秒の間、サラは黙っていた。やがて溜め息をついて体を起こすと、グリッソムの目を覗き込んだ。  
「あたしには、決められない」  
そう言って唇を噛む。  
「責任を引き受けるのは、あなただもの。・・・無責任なことは、言えない」  
俯いたサラの手を、グリッソムはそっと握った。  
「君は律儀だな」  
「・・・無責任なことを言いたくないだけ」  
「本当は言いたいだろう？」  
うーん、とサラは軽く唸った。  
「そりゃ、あるけど。でも、言わない」  
グリッソムは小さく頷いた。そういうところが、彼女らしい。  
「もし、ハンクを里親に引き渡しても、怒らないか？」  
彼女の指を撫でながら、グリッソムは尋ねた。  
「怒ったりしないわよ」  
すでに怒ったように目を吊り上げて、サラは答えた。  
「私を責めない？」  
サラは首を横に振った。  
「責めたりするわけないじゃない」  
言ってから、サラはふと目元を緩め、グリッソムの頬に腕を伸ばした。  
「あなたの決めたことなら、頑張って受け入れる」  
彼女が指でそっと彼の頬を撫でるのを、グリッソムは目を閉じて感じた。  
「そうか。・・・分かった」  
半分違う意味で溜め息をついて、グリッソムはゆっくり目を開けた。  
僅かに首を傾けたサラの顔が、目の前にあった。  
無言で見つめ合った後、二人の顔はどちらからとも無く近寄っていった。  
彼女のアパートにいる間は、犬に邪魔される心配はない。シッターに預けて寂しい思いをさせているかも知れないという僅かな後ろめたさを感じないこともなかったが、それでも二人は「二人だけ」の時間を、そのあとたっぷり楽しんだ。

* * *

Continue to next chapter.

AN2 : S5#10(子供たちの戦場 /No Humans Involved) で、ウォリック、ニック、グレッグが休憩室で和気藹々としているのを、少し寂しそうに見 ていたキャサリンを思い出して前半部分は書きました。キャサリンはどこかで犬のハンクのことを知っておく必要があったので登場させました。 キャサリンが評定で悩んだりするかな？とも思ったのですが、グリッソム側の悩みと対比させたかったので、こうなりました。「らしくない」と 感じたらすみません。途中でキャサリンが言っている「シャーロット」は、S1#1 でグリッソムいちゃついていたラボ技術官の女性です。グリッソム、振られてたけど(笑)


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 04 運命の出会い-Fates

Rating : K

* * *

Chapter 3

ハンクの里親探しは1ヶ月近くに及んでいたが、進展はなかった。仕事の間預けているペットシッターに頼んで、いろんなボランティアや保護団体、インターネットの登録サイトなどに登録して貰ったが、大型犬で1歳間近ということもあり、なかなか引き取り手は見つからなかった。やはり人気は小型犬、そして子犬なのだった。  
グリッソムは自宅のソファで足を伸ばして寛ぎながら、部屋の中を気ままにウロウロ歩いているハンクを眺めていた。  
やがてハンクは飽きたのか、ソファまでやってくると、向き合うようにしてお座りをした。そしてグリッソムを見つめ、何か問うかのように小首を傾げた。  
グリッソムはじっとその黒目を見つめた。  
ハンクは前脚を片方上げると、グリッソムの腕を軽く引っ掻くような仕草をした。  
「なんだ？腹でも減ったか？」  
ハンクはまるで「違う」とでも言いたげに、頭をブルブルと振った。そしてまた、前脚を上げ、グリッソムの腕に乗せた。  
「サラの方が、君の言いたいことは分かるんだがな」  
溜め息をつきながら、グリッソムはやれやれと体を起こした。  
ハンクが何かを期待したのか、立ち上がって尻尾を勢いよく振り始めた。  
「餌か？散歩か？」  
ハンクは耳をピンと立てて、首を右に傾けた後、左に傾け、そしてまた右に傾けた。  
「・・・散歩か？」  
その瞬間、ハンクは「ワン！」と吠えて、ぴょんぴょんとその場で跳ねるようにぐるりと一回りした。  
「散歩か」  
グリッソムが呟くと、ハンクは小走りでどこかへ消えた。そして直ぐに戻ってきた。  
その口にくわえた物を見て、グリッソムは思わず笑った。  
「サラにそんなことを仕込まれたのか？」  
頭をぐりぐりと撫でてやる。ハンクは嬉しそうに耳を倒し、尻尾をますます勢いよく振った。  
「分かった、散歩に行こう」  
ハンクの口からリードを取って、そう言いながらグリッソムは立ち上がった。ハンクは何度も吠えながら、廊下を走って行ってしまった。玄関前で彼を呼ぶようにまた吠えている。  
ハンクの首輪にリードを繋ぎながら、グリッソムは犬に向かって話しかけた。  
「いいか、私はサラみたいに走れないからな？ゆっくりで、頼むよ？」  
ハンクは分かったのか分からないのか、「ワン」と吠えて返事をして、そして玄関のドアに向かって立ち上がると、両前脚で激しく引っ掻き始めた。  
「分かった分かった」  
興奮した犬を宥めながら、ドアを開け、グリッソムは揚々と散歩に出かけていった。

散歩から戻り、グリッソムは軽く食事を作って食べ、シャワーを浴びて寝室へ向かった。ハンクがトロトロと後ろを着いてきた。  
グリッソムがカバーをめくって入ると、ハンクはベッドの側でウロウロとしながら、何か言いたげにグリッソムを見上げてきた。  
その丸い黒目を、しばらくグリッソムは思案しながら見つめていたが、やがて観念した。  
「いいよ、おいで」  
カバーの上をグリッソムがパタパタと叩いて言うと、ハンクはその上にピョンと飛び乗った。サラが寝ている側へ歩いて行き、辺りに鼻を近づけてクンクンと嗅いだ後、カバーを脚で掘り始める。  
グリッソムは横向きになりながら、サラが使っている枕に鼻を寄せた。大きく息を吸い込むと、彼女の匂いが、彼女のお気に入りのシャンプーの匂いがした。  
そしてふと目を開けると、ハンクが見下ろす目と出会った。  
思わずグリッソムは笑った。  
「犬と同じ事をしてるのか、私は」  
クツクツと笑いながら、グリッソムはハンクの首に手を伸ばした。  
「さ、おやすみ」  
首元を軽く叩いてやると、ハンクはぐるぐるとその場を回り始め、ちょうどグリッソムの顔と向き合う位置で座り込みながら丸くなった。大きな欠伸を1つして、後ろ足の間に鼻を挟む。  
グリッソムもそのままウトウトとまどろみ始めた。

携帯電話が鳴る音に、グリッソムは唸りながら腕を伸ばした。寝惚け眼で携帯電話を探し当て、応答する。  
「グリッソム」  
「グリッソムさん、ジェフです」  
いつもハンクを預けているペットシッターだった。  
グリッソムは仰向けになりながら目をこすった。  
「やあ」  
「ハンクを見てみたいという人がいるんですが、どうします？」  
シッターのジェフは、それとなくハンクはグリッソムが飼った方がいいと勧めていたので、その言葉はやや消極的に聞こえたが、それでもちゃんと連絡してくれる辺りは、誠実と言える。  
「そうだな・・・」  
呟いてから、グリッソムはそんな自分に驚いていた。本当にどうするか迷っていることに気付いたからだ。  
悩んだとしても、最終的には自分はハンクを手放す決断をするだろうと、何となく彼自身は思っていた。しかし・・・。  
「どんな人たちだ？」  
「20代の若い夫婦です」  
随分若いな、とグリッソムは思った。  
「子供はいるのか？」  
「いえ、まだのようです」  
だとすると、これから子供が出来たときに、ハンクはいい子守になるだろうか。加減を知らない子供に、いじめられたりしないだろうか。あるいは夫婦が子供の世話で精一杯になって、捨ててしまったり、また他の家庭に譲ってしまったりしないだろうか？  
グリッソムは唇を吸いながら考え込んだ。そうしながら、グリッソムは自分の指が無意識に何かを撫でているのに気付いた。その温かな毛並みに視線を滑らせ、グリッソムは思わず微笑んだ。  
ハンクは何か夢を見ているのだろうか、筋肉がピクピクと動いていた。喉を鳴らしている。水でも飲んでいる夢だろうか？  
「グリッソムさん？聞いてます？」  
電話の向こうの声に、グリッソムは我に返った。  
「ああ、えーと、じゃあ・・・いくつか日程の候補を挙げてもらえるかな。連れて行ける日を調整するよ」  
慌ててそう言い、ジェフの返答を待って、グリッソムは電話を切った。  
例え若くても。将来どうなるか分からなくても。  
少なくとも、中年の独身男性と一生を過ごすよりは、きっと犬も幸せのはずだ。  
そう思いながら、なぜか胸の詰まるような感じがして、グリッソムはしばらくハンクの頭を撫でていた。

＊＊＊＊＊＊

その日のシフト中、休憩室でサラが一人でいるのを見計らって、グリッソムはハンクの里親候補が現れたことを告げた。  
サラはみるみるうちに表情を曇らせ、唇を噛んで俯いてしまい、その後口をきいてくれなかった。  
怒らないと言ったのに、と少々傷付きながら、それでも、彼女が余計なことを言わないために敢えて口を噤んでいるのだと思って、グリッソムは我慢することにした。  
シフトが明けて、ハンクを迎えに行くとき、グリッソムはサラを誘ってみたが、彼女は悲しそうに首を振って、一人で帰ってしまった。仕方なく、グリッソムは一人でペットシッターの元へ向かった。  
犬舎に着くと、ジェフがトレーニングを終えてハンクを休ませているところだった。息を弾ませながら、ジェフはグリッソムに声を上げた。  
「おはようございます、グリッソムさん」  
「おはよう、ジェフ」  
ハンクがグリッソムに気付いて、ぴょんぴょんと跳ね回りながら、ジェフを引っ張るようにして走ってきた。  
グリッソムは自分が破顔していることにも気付かず、腰を下ろしてそんなハンクを迎えて身体を撫でてやった。  
「いい子にしてたか？ん？」  
ハンクは必死にグリッソムの顔を舐め回した。  
「この後お時間あります？」  
汗を拭いながら、ジェフが尋ねてきた。グリッソムは立ち上がってジェフを見た。  
「何かあるのか？」  
「例の夫婦が、あと15分ほどでこちらに来るはずなんです」  
グリッソムはしばらく言葉がなかった。  
そんな急に、心の準備が、と思ったが、言葉にならなかったのだ。  
「あー、まあ、無いことはない」  
「良かった」  
ほっと一息をついて、ジェフはそれからグリッソムを事務所に誘った。

事務所でコーヒーを飲み始めて直ぐに、夫妻がやってきた。  
「グリッソムさん、こちらパットン夫妻です」  
ジェフが夫妻をグリッソムに紹介した。  
「パットンさん、こちらがグリッソム博士です」  
「初めまして、グリッソム博士」  
「グリッソムでいいですよ。初めまして」  
グリッソムは夫妻と握手を交わした。  
二人とも、感じの良さそうなアジア系の夫婦だった。体が二人とも大きいので、何かスポーツをしているのかも知れない。  
その時、事務所の床に寝そべっていたハンクが、うなり声を上げながら立ち上がった。  
「ハンク？」  
グリッソムが振り返るより早く、ジェフはハンクのリードを素早く握りしめていた。  
ジェフが警戒したのは正しかった。  
ハンクは突然、夫妻に向かって激しく吠え始めたのだ。  
「ハンク、ストップ！」  
グリッソムとジェフの号令が同時にかかり、ハンクは一瞬動きを止めた。  
「ハンク、ダウン！」  
続けざまに命じたのはジェフだった。さすがはトレーナー資格も持つプロだ。  
しかしハンクは、首を下げてうなり声を上げるのをやめなかった。  
「第一印象、悪いみたいですねえ」  
苦笑しながら、パットン夫妻は顔を見合わせた。  
グリッソムは申し訳なさそうに二人の顔を見た。  
「普段はこんなに、吠えないんですが・・・」  
あまり攻撃的なところをグリッソムも見たことがなかったので、実は彼も驚いていたのだ。  
「今日はひとまず、ここまでにしておきましょう」  
言ったのはジェフだった。  
「この状態から、仲良くなれる事って、あるんですか？」  
パットン氏がジェフに尋ねた。だいぶ懐疑的になっているようだった。  
「回を重ねれば、あるいは・・・そういうことも、あるかも知れませんが・・・」  
ジェフの言葉は歯切れが悪かった。  
夫妻は顔を見合わせて、そして溜め息をついた。  
「今回はちょっと・・・諦めます」  
パットン氏の言葉に、なぜかグリッソムは安堵している自分に気付いた。  
「そうですね・・・」  
ジェフも翻意を促そうとする気配はなかった。  
パットン夫妻はもう一度お互いに顔を見合わせて頷き合うと、簡単にグリッソムとジェフに挨拶をして去って行った。  
静かになったオフィスで、グリッソムはしばらくハンクを見ていた。  
ハンクはしばらく鼻息荒くウロウロと短い距離を往復していたが、やがて座り込むと、自分の脚を舐め始めた。  
それは時々、グリッソムやサラが強く叱ったときに、犬用ベッドに丸まってたまにやっている仕草だった。サラは「いじけているみたい」と言って苦笑していたが、なるほど、ストレスに対する反応なのかも知れないとグリッソムは考えた。  
「グリッソムさん」  
不意に話しかけられて、グリッソムは僅かに驚いたように顔を上げた。  
「ハンクを飼うこと、やっぱり考えられませんか？」  
ジェフが慎重に口を開いた。  
「ハンクはあなたにも、サラさんにも、とても懐いていますし・・・ご覧の通り、ハンクは性格は穏やかな方ではありますが、誰にでも心を許すわけでもないんです」  
グリッソムは小さく息を吐いた。キャサリンには素っ気なかったハンクの態度を思い返していた。  
「検討してみては、いるんだが・・・」  
「お二人に直ぐに馴れたというのも、運命的だと思うんですよね」  
ジェフはちらりとグリッソムを見て直ぐに視線を外した。グリッソムは科学者なので、運命などといった感傷的な言葉は好まないだろうと思ったのだ。  
だが、グリッソムは意外なことに深刻そうな顔をして考え込んでいた。  
ジェフはそれ以上は何も言わず、ハンクを落ち着かせるように撫でていた。  
事務所の電話が鳴ったのを契機に、グリッソムは彼に挨拶を残し、ハンクを連れて帰っていった。

運命か、と車を運転しながらグリッソムは思った。  
後部座席で寛いでいるハンクを、ルームミラー越しに見る。ハンクは座席の上で伏せ、伸ばした前脚の上に顎を乗せて寛いでいた。  
自宅前に近づいたとき、グリッソムは別の車が停まっていることに気付いた。  
静かに車を停め、エンジンを切る。  
グリッソムはその車に寄り掛かっている人影を運転席からじっと見つめた。

出会ってしまった運命。  
それを呪い、認めず、拒否し、抗い続け、しかし諦めきれずに手繰り寄せた彼の運命が、確かに、そこにいた。  
彼が運命に抵抗を続けた間、彼女を傷付け続けた。彼がもっと早く運命を受け入れられていたら、きっと素晴らしい日々が待っていただろう。今実際にそんな日々を手に入れて、なぜあんなにも彼女を手に入れることを足踏みし続けたのだろうかと、なぜあんなにも恐れていたのだろうかと、今となっては後悔ばかりが募る。  
彼がもっと早く素直になれていたら・・・

グリッソムはシートベルトを外し、後部座席を振り返った。ハンクは起き上がって、かしこまったように座席の上にお座りをしていた。  
そのつぶらな2つの黒い瞳と、グリッソムの青い瞳が出会った。

・・・出会ってしまった運命。1つは、受け入れるまでに時間を掛けてしまった。その間に味わえるはずだった幸福な時間を、取り戻すことは、もう二度と、出来ない。

一度くらい、素直に従ってみるか。

グリッソムはハンクの頭を軽く撫でてから、運転席のドアを開いた。  
気付いた彼女が体を起こし、彼に向かって小さく手を振った。はにかんだ笑顔は、いつも彼の胸に甘い疼きを呼び起こした。甘美なときめきに、グリッソムは自然に顔がほころんだ。  
ハンクを車から降ろし、彼女と家に入る。

リビングルームで彼の決断を伝えたとき、彼女は顔中を笑顔にして彼に抱きついてきた。そして彼の顔にキスの嵐を浴びせた。それだけで、彼はその決断をして良かったと心から思った。名前を変えようかと控えめに提案したときは、「名前に罪はない」と一蹴されたが、そんなことも気にはならなかったのだった。

そしてハンクは、彼の家族になった。  
決して手放すまいと誓った、その手を、どうしても一度、離さざるを得なかったとき、彼の心の隙間に、ただ無言で寄り添い、癒してくれたのは、彼の存在だった。  
その彼の最期を看取れなかったことが、永遠の愛を誓ったはずの二人の関係にも、暗い影を落とす一因になるのだが、それはまだ遠い未来の話である。

* * *

End.

AN2 : というわけで、「名前を変えられない事情があった」のでハンクのままになった、というのが私の妄想です。  
ハンクの仕草などは自分の愛犬を観察した物です。犬って可愛いですホントに。ちなみに、ボクサー犬は断尾することもあるので、録画を見返して尻尾があるか確認しました。ちなみにあの犬は、グリッソム役のウィリアム・ピーターセンの飼い犬だったそうですね。


End file.
